


蓝军队长早就知道他们的10号抱起来很舒服，只是没想到操起来更甚。

by jiiiiin



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: 只是个车。*浴室play*（GirHazard gv梗衍生：扎球笑话特队唱歌难听被日





	蓝军队长早就知道他们的10号抱起来很舒服，只是没想到操起来更甚。

John Terry喜欢唱歌，用Eden Hazard的话说，他为歌唱付出的努力一点也不比为足球少，虽然有时候阿扎尔的话80%是扯犊子，但这点倒是不假。  
不过，说他每时每刻都在唱，那就完全是比利时小屁孩太过夸张了。

你就说，谁不喜欢在浴室唱歌呢。  
阿扎尔经常吐槽特里是个失败的歌手，今天也不例外，哪怕是在光着身子的浴室里。 然而，比利时男孩儿丝毫没有意识到，这次他在撞见蓝军队长唱歌的时候会有怎样的危险。

他几乎是在听见特里唱歌的一瞬间就笑了出来。  
“好难听啊 哈哈！”  
早就说了，比利时人是个聒噪的男孩儿。

英格兰人不再唱了。

“小孩儿，你又胖了”  
换来阿扎尔一声不满的嘟囔，“我才没有！”，这反驳给特里听笑了，于是他安慰似地伸出手拍了拍切尔西10号那刚被水淋得半湿的小脑袋。  
因为没去理发所以长出了一点小卷毛，摸起来软软的，不像寸头那样扎手。特里忍不住把手指伸了进去，也不知道是在摸小卷毛，还是在感受着水流。  
水是热的，艾登阿扎尔也是。

“队长，我求你个事儿，行吗”  
比利时人特别诚挚地盯着特里看，圆溜溜的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，特里想了想，觉得自己好像也没什么不能答应的。  
“什么？”  
“您一会儿不要唱歌了”，男孩儿抬起头看他，表情无辜极了，“我耳朵疼”，英国人开玩笑似地想给阿扎尔一个锁喉，还没用多少力，男孩儿就被他带得一个踉跄撞进了自己怀里。  
这姿势说不上多诡异，但是拜托，他俩现在可是光着呢。

他本该在意识到不对的时候就放开钳制着比利时男孩儿的手，可是他手抱得更紧了，英国人想，大概是浴室蒸腾的热气让自己缺氧了吧。  
他说不清楚，是那落下来的水流太热，还是他俩紧贴的皮肤要更热上一些。

终于轮到男孩儿觉得不对劲了，他也不是没被这么抱过，但是在浴室里这姿势也太奇怪了一点儿。于是他小心翼翼地在他的队长怀里蹭了几下，想要挣脱出来，不动还好，这才动了两下他就立马感受到有什么又热又硬的东西顶在了他的腰上。  
他整个人都僵住了，咽了口吐沫，组织了半天语言，才冒出极小声的一句，“抱得有点紧了哈。”  
但他没听着回答。

“我再不皮了，行吗”  
听起来都像是恳求了，可怜兮兮的。  
于是特里的手松开了一点，阿扎尔刚要脱开，就被英格兰人抓着肩膀转了个面又搂了回来，胯上的东西也紧紧地顶住了比利时男孩儿小肚子。  
男孩儿瞪大了眼睛望着他。

比利时人是个漂亮的小孩儿，圆头圆脑的，眼睛也圆溜溜的，像是刚洗过的葡萄，晶亮晶亮的，还有水往下滴，小巧的耳朵还带了点儿尖，看起来古灵精怪的。  
嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩的，让人忍不住想亲一口。  
刚想到这儿，特里就真的低头亲了上去，真的很软，水润润的，不知道还以为自己吻的是果冻呢。而他怀里的切尔西10号先是愣了一下，等反应过来就开始伸手想要推开他的队长，结果被更用力地抱住了。  
“艾登，听话。”  
特里的声音听起来很温柔，甚至还对着他笑了一下，可阿扎尔却不敢再动了。

英格兰人伸手扣住了男孩儿的后脑勺，水流从他的指缝间穿过，他听得见男孩儿的鼻息，轻轻的，短促的，又时断时续的，脸也因为缺氧而变得红扑扑的，可爱得紧。  
特里抓住男孩儿紧张得不知道放哪的小手往他俩紧贴着的下半身探去，“艾登，你摸，你也硬了。”  
阿扎尔想说自己没有，但这谎话太没说服力了，于是他又想说，那边水还流着呢，很浪费的。  
但他还是觉得自己乖乖闭嘴更好。

比利时人身上没有太多肌肉，摸起来软软的，特里绕着男孩儿胸口的小红豆子画了几个圈，然后他就听见怀里的人吸了一口气，该死的，男孩儿比他想象中的还要敏感。  
“赛场上你也这么敏感吗”  
比利时人没有说话，于是特里给了阿扎尔的屁股一巴掌，疼得男孩猛得往后缩，要不是特里左手搂得很紧，阿扎尔差点都要推开他了。  
其实已经推开了，可他刚转过身就被英格兰人抱着腰给扯了回来，然后比利时人的屁股就又挨了一巴掌，硬是在水流声中冒出一声脆响。  
男孩儿像小动物似的呜咽了一声。  
“我不敢了。”  
蓝军队长有点心疼，伸手揉了揉男孩儿那有着两道红手印的漂亮屁股，“你得乖一点，知道吗？”  
“嗯”阿扎尔点了点头。

男孩儿双手撑着墙壁，屁股对着蓝军队长撅了起来，显得更翘了，就像是熟透的桃子，轻一碰仿佛都能掉下块皮然后流出蜜汁来，“艾登，放松点儿”，话音刚落，特里那沾着润滑液的手指就伸了进去。  
先是一根，再是两根，然后是三根…  
男孩儿咬着嘴唇不肯发出声来。

“叫出来”  
“可是，会被听到的”  
“你放心，就我们俩。”然后英格兰人的手指拿了出来，抓住阿扎尔的胯身子用力往前一顶，这下不光给阿扎尔下半身撞开了，还把小男孩儿的媚劲儿也撞出来了。  
刚开始还只是轻微的两声喘息，后来就连水流声都盖不住从男孩唇齿间溢出的呻吟，他甚至开始主动迎合起特里在他体内的冲撞，嘴上也开始胡言乱语起来。  
“艾登，你和别人做过吧”  
特里狠掐了一把男孩儿的腰，惹来男孩儿一声惊呼，内壁给特里裹得更紧了。  
“Dave还是Tibo？”“什么？”特里低头咬了比利时男孩儿的耳垂，“那，或许是阿森纳的那个前锋？”  
就算特里在说话，动作也没停下来，反而一下比一下更凶狠地顶弄着他身前的比利时男孩儿，“还是你单方面暗恋人家？”  
切尔西的10号被戳破了秘密一样整个身子都僵住了。  
还没想好找什么理由蒙过去，比利时男孩儿就被操得站都站不住了，身子沿着墙壁往下滑，当皮肤碰到冰凉的墙壁时，他不自觉地打了个寒颤。

蓝军队长把比利时人翻了个面，扯着男孩儿的小手搭在了自己肩上，再一次插了进去，这一下他直接抓着阿扎尔的大腿把男孩儿抱了起来，伴随着男孩儿尖叫声瞬间进入到了个前所未有的的深度。  
这太刺激了。  
阿扎尔几乎被钉在了墙上。  
男孩儿的大脑一片空白，只能紧紧地搂住他队长的脖子，腿也下意识地像只小猫一样缠上了特里的腰，他失神地盯着地面看，连男孩儿自己都不知道他在胡乱地喊着什么。

特里突然停了下来。  
“你刚才喊我什么？”  
身上挂着的人不假思索地就叫出一声captain，但是英格兰人没什么反应，“John?”男孩儿急得都快哭了，可无论他怎么扭动身子，他的队长都一动不动，最后他破罐子破摔地喊了一句，  
Daddy.  
软软糯糯的，还夹杂着一点颤音。  
蓝军队长早就知道他们的10号抱起来很舒服，只是没想到操起来更甚。特里深吸了一口气，然后低头吻掉了男孩儿那刚滚下来的泪珠。  
宝贝儿别哭了。

阿扎尔的腰在他手掌下乱颤，特里看见男孩儿的腰弓了起来，“要射了吗”，男孩儿连嗯都嗯不出来了，发出的全是气声。  
“你别碰，我会让你射的。”  
然后特里把比利时小男孩儿放了下来，让阿扎尔背对着他，润滑液顺着男孩儿的大腿根往下流，特里伸出手指给抹了开，然后对着阿扎尔的敏感点狠狠地操弄了起来。  
白色的浊液射在了地面上。  
男孩儿身子抖得厉害，要不是特里拉着他的手臂，几乎已经没有力气的比利时男孩儿差点就摔在了地上。

“艾登，要我射进去吗？  
“别，”阿扎尔无意识地瞪大了眼睛，最后小声地说，“求求你了，daddy，别射进来。”特里承认他是有那么两秒想要内射，但是逗弄比利时小男孩儿绝对是要更好玩一点。

忘了说，比利时男孩儿还有张漂亮的小嘴。  
加上一条灵活的小舌头。  
怎么会有人在给别人口的时候还能显露出一点儿可爱呢，“对，就这样，别用牙齿”他倚着墙看着半跪着的男孩儿，笨拙的动作都给特里都看笑了，唾液顺着男孩儿的嘴角流下去，滴成一条银色的线，色情得可怕  
“宝贝儿，你在这方面也是天才。”  
特里伸手摸了摸男孩儿的小卷毛，然后一下就把阿扎尔捞了起来，他捏着男孩儿的下巴，吻住了那有些红肿的嘴唇，然后抓着比利时人肉乎乎的小手摩擦着自己的欲望。  
终于蓝军队长低吼出声。  
射了男孩儿一手，白色的浊液顺着阿扎尔的指尖往下滴，还有好些喷在了男孩儿身上。

被操得神志不清的阿扎尔伸手搂住了特里的脖子，不自觉地往人怀里贴，几乎是挂在了蓝军队长的身上，声音黏黏糊糊的，也不知道在说些什么，可能是法语吧。  
于是特里只好抱着他的天才男孩儿迅速洗了个澡，给他围上了浴巾，搂着他往更衣室走。

“可以自己穿衣服吗”  
男孩儿嘟了嘟嘴说了句不要。

比利时男孩儿伸着双臂等着特里帮他套卫衣，乖得像是个任人摆布的洋娃娃一样，特里看着他这个小样忍不住又亲了亲他的额头，“走吧，艾登，我送你回家。”

约翰特里听见艾登阿扎尔在伦敦的夜色下趴在他耳朵边说了一句，  
“多陪我一会儿吧，legend”


End file.
